Drowning in Thoughts of You
by Winged She-Wolf
Summary: During the race against the football club, what would happen if Haruhi's fall in the pool was more serious than a quick dip? What if Haruhi thought these moments were her last?  Which Host club member would be foremost in her mind?  SPOILERS MANGA CH. 24


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of the amazing characters, all credit goes to Hatori-sensei.**

Trying to ignore the ridiculous costume she was wearing, Haruhi tried to re-examine the riddle, the same riddle that would lead them to the crown. Suddenly, an idea struck and just as she was about to voice it to the others …

"Hush, be quiet," a familiar voice said as a hand clamped over her mouth.

Haruhi identified the owner of the voice as none other than her money obsessed, seemingly cold senpai.

"Kyoya," she mumbled against the ironically warm hand.

Next thing she knew she was pinned against the brick wall with Kyoya inclined over her as he whispered, "Did you realize it too? But there's no reason to shout and let the football club know everything." At the mention of their rivals the sheer stupidity of what she had very nearly done hit her like a lead weight.

"You get a head start, and get there before us," Kyoya continued.

When she started to protest, Kyoya reminded her of her pathetic loss at a card game the Host Club had played within the recent past. _Damn his shrewdness, that rich bastard,_ she cursed mentally, lest he overhear and add slander to her ever-growing debt. "I'm off," she murmured grudgingly, while running with all the strength she could muster. As she ran, she began shedding a few pieces of her heavy garment to gain speed. She made her way to the pool on the roof of the west building. Unfortunately, she was still the slowest runner in her class, if not the whole school, and, by the time she got there, the football club had, not only reasoned their way through the riddle, but also caught up to her before she reached the goal. They gruffly pushed her into the pool as they ran past. She franticly tried to swim to the edge, but the price of fashion for her cosplay was going to cost her life. It was far too cumbersome to swim in.

_This is it_, she thought, _the bell is tolling for me!_ She sank like a stone to the pool floor. _I just can't go yet_, she screamed mentally as she flailed, clawing the water above her, the action driving the reserved air from her lungs. _I haven't become a lawyer, or paid my debt to the Host Club_. She settled to the bottom, her body giving up its will to continue. Thoughts of the Host Club came flooding to her then. Hunni's adorable expressions while he was eating his precious cake, Mori's ever present protectiveness over her, Hikaru and Kaoru flanking her sides to agitate Tamaki, Tamaki and his ridiculous delusions about being her father, and Kyoya's loving gaze that he tried to hide behind the emotionless glare of his glasses. That's when her mind reeled, _No, Kyoya! I never got the chance to tell him how much he means to me, I never got to tell him goodbye, to say those three magic words to him._ She desperately tried to reanimate her dormant body, but it was to no avail, she wasn't strong enough to fight Thanatos* anymore. As she faded she thought of Kyoya's rare smiles, of his sardonic replies to her frequent questions, and his clever mind. She thought of his pensive expressions when she outwitted him. These were things she would never see again. She would never feel the cool, slender fingers graze her skin. She soon gave into the darkness that tempted to pull her away from the pain of her burning lungs.

MEANWHILE

The Host Club had also found their way onto the roof of the west building. Tamaki wandered where his beloved daughter had gone. He soon noticed Haruhi's dilemma as he spotted her still figure at the bottom of the pool.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

"Tamaki, I'll take care of this; you get the crown." Kyoya commanded as he took off his glasses and dived after Haruhi.  
He could barely make out her petite form under the water, but he managed to hook his arm around her waist and kick off of the bottom of the pool. His head broke the surface and he gasped for air. He heard the crowd cheering not far away. Apparently Tamaki had snatched the victory. He then focused on the task at hand.

"Haruhi, are you with me?" he asked as he towed her to the pool's edge, "HARUHI!"

She didn't respond Kyoya took the chance to look at the young woman he had wrapped in his arm. Her head lolled sickeningly over his shoulder and her features were deathly pale. He swam as fast as he could, desperate to save her. He reached the wall where Kaoru and Hikaru were anxiously waiting. Kyoya hauled Haruhi over the concrete lip to the twins who dragged her out of the water and gingerly laid her down, affectionately brushing the soaked strands of hair from her face. Kyoya freed himself from the waters clutches, quickly collected his glasses from the pool's border, and hastened to where Haruhi lay. He put two fingers under her jaw frantically searching for signs of life; he blanched when he found none.

"Kyoya-senpai, she's not breathing!" Hikaru said panicking.

"Do something!" Kaoru demanded.

Hikaru had one of her hands in his, "Haruhi, please don't leave us!" he begged.

Kaoru was stroking her cheeks, "Haruhi, please open your eyes!" he pleaded.

"Get back," Kyoya commanded.

He settled himself by her head, titling it back, he pinched her nose and sealed her lips with his own. He blew his life's breath into her empty lungs twice before he clasped his hands together over her heart and compressed three times.

"Come on, Haruhi, stay with me, you've got to stay with me."

He again checked for a pulse… _Still nothing_, he thought.

He repeated the process three more times before he got a response. She coughed up an ocean of water before she was able to take a breath. Her eyes fluttered open. Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief, whispering a silent thanks to God for giving her back to him, before tenderly cradling her head to his chest. Haruhi looked around then realized she was in the arms of Kyoya of all people.

_It isn't like him to show emotion, I guess he's finally dropped his mask,_ she thought.

"K-Kyoya-sen-pai?" she asked through chattering teeth.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, she noticed how his ice grey orbs had melted into soft grey pools, and warmth seemed to emanate from them. A second later, he regained his composure. He took off his blazer and draped it over her

"Haruhi, you know I will have to add the price of the dry-cleaning for that costume to your debt." She groaned before she saw the flash of humor in his eyes.

"Haruhi you had us worried," the twins said.

"Kyoya-senpai, we've never seen you look so concerned," they said.

"Yes, well Haruhi still owes us a rather large sum of money," Kyoya said in an attempt to keep up appearances.

"What?" Hikaru yelled, "Why you cold-hearted son-of-a...

"Maybe we should take her to the infirmary to make sure she's okay," Kaoru interrupted trying to peace-make. Kyoya couldn't hide his feelings for Haruhi from Kaoru's keen perception, but Kaoru would let him reveal them when he is ready.

At that, Kyoya tenderly scooped Haruhi into the protection of his arms and swiftly carried her to the nurse's station. By the time they got there, Haruhi had fallen asleep in Kyoya's arms, her head delicately pressed into his chest.

"Nurse."

"Yes, Mr. Ootori? Oh my!" she exclaimed as she took in Haruhi's pale form hanging limply from Kyoya's arms.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"She took a little spill in the pool." He replied with a demeanor much calmer than his raging worry inside.

"Of course," she said as though it made perfect sense, this was, after all, the best way to deal with an Ootori. "Just lay her in the nearest bed and I'll fetch her some dry clothes."

Kyoya did as instructed and after the nurse left the room, he decided it was time to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Haruhi, wake up Haruhi."

She stirred lightly.

"Haruhi," he said with a little more force and gave her a gentle shake.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Wake up," he insisted. She stirred slightly.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to take in his still form sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm sorry, but I'm so tired," she confessed, a bit confused. She

"Well, nearly drowning will do that to you," he said with a slight chuckle.

Then he let his mask drop completely and his demeanor shifted into something softer.

"Haruhi, I was so worried that I was going to lose you, and before I even had the chance to say how much you mean to me. Haruhi, I love you."

This did nothing to help her already befuddled state.

"Senpai, did you just say that you loved me?"

"Yes, Haruhi I did. Ever since you first walked into the Host Club wearing your ridiculous sweat-shirt, even then I knew you were unique not at all like the other girls who come to the club,  
completely identical to one another. You kept amazing me by how you refused to take me at face value; how you managed to always see the real me behind the façade. I came to love your mind, your personality, and you so completely.

Kyoya carefully cupped her face, running his thumb along her cheek; he noticed that her features were still considerably pale, even her lips lacked their normal pink hue, before encasing her lips with his own. She allowed herself to be swept up by his actions as she entwined her arms around his neck while one of his slid to her slim waist. He moved his hand from her cheek to carefully slide his fingers into her hair. He pulled her to him gingerly, as if she might break if he pressed too hard. He poured all of his unspoken feelings into the kiss, trying to make her understand that she was, indeed, his whole world. After a few minutes they broke for air, which was, given her recent experience, the one thing he definitely didn't want to deprive her of right now.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai, I love you too. I was sure I would drown before I got the chance to tell you. When I was sinking I kept thinking about how important you are to me and how I love everything about you," she said breathlessly.

He mindfully placed his forehead against hers and breathed, "I don't think you need to call me 'senpai' anymore, Haruhi."

**FIN.**

**A/N: *Thanatos is another name for death.* So there it is, my first fanfic. What did you think? Was it good, was it terrible? Please review.**


End file.
